Fuera de lugar
by HathorxHorus
Summary: Bastó una mirada para que Alfred supiera exactamente lo que iba a suceder, aunque en su arrogancia se negaba a creerlo.


**Advertencias: Nombres humanos de los personajes. Azotes. Si no gustan del genero absténganse de leerlo, por eso he hecho las aclaraciones necesarias.**

* * *

La sala de naciones se mantenía en un silencio poco común, era incomodo y se extendía. Incluso las naciones más despreocupadas como Polonia e Italia habían detenido su amena charla por aquel suceso, todas las miradas estaban fijas en Estados Unidos, quien los veía radiante, esperando una respuesta afirmativa para poder continuar.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió, manteniendo aquella fachada de excitación— ¿Quién se ofrece para ser mi nueva sede militar? Esto podría salvarnos del calentamiento global.

Suiza y Alemania compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, ¿cómo una base militar podía ayudar a resolver el calentamiento global? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo el ofrecerse a ser invadido por esa nación en particular aseguraba un beneficio mundial?

—Canadá, Nueva Zelanda o Australia serían unas buenas opciones —anunció la rubia nación con la mano en la barbilla, como si estuviese realmente meditando sus palabras. Las naciones mencionadas se tensaron en sus asientos, ¿su hermano pensaba usarlos de aquella forma tan descarada?—. Tal vez Italia, o quizás Reino Unido sean una buena opción también. Después de todo, la mejor tecnología viene de Europa ¿o no?

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Reino Unido se paró de su asiento y las naciones contuvieron el aliento esperando la inevitable pelea. Claro, en el pasado el europeo había sido un gran imperio, pero actualmente ya no lo era. Además cosa era discutir con Estados Unidos por diversión y otra muy diferente era plantarle cara militarmente.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esta conducta —dijo con una tranquilidad perturbadora el de ojos verdes. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al americano con aquella mirada que avecinaba problemas y que todas sus colonias conocían (y deseaban evitar) bien—. He aguantado todas tus ideas infantiles y absurdas pensando que eran sólo una etapa, pero esta idea ha sobrepasado el límite.

Estados Unidos se obligó a sonreír confiadamente queriendo ocultar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado repentinamente de su cuerpo. El instinto le gritaba disculparse inmediatamente con sus hermanos menores, asegurarles que lo de la base era una simple broma y después mirar a Reino Unido con su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado, pero no lo hizo.

Los que conocían el tono y la mirada que Reino Unido estaba empleando para tratar con su colonia guardaron un respetuoso silencio, sabiendo que disfrutarían el espectáculo al por mayor, el resto de naciones se encontraban pérdidas y a la deriva en aquella discusión.

—Vas a disculparte con tus hermanos, con Romano y Veneciano y conmigo ahora mismo —cada palabra fue pronunciada con una acentuación exagerada, Reino Unido avanzó hasta situarse frente a Estados Unidos— ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

"Sí" le dijo su mente. "No puedes obligarme" dijeron sus labios con arrogancia. Canadá apretó a Kumajirou cuando escuchó la respuesta, el osito se quejó ante la fuerza excesiva, Australia miró al techo no queriendo ver lo que seguía, después de todo Estados Unidos era un buen hermano en algunas ocasiones y Nueva Zelanda mantuvo la mirada fija.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero por tu bien espero que no me obligues —respondió con calma el británico, acostumbrado a la rebeldía del estadounidense—. Esa fue tu primera advertencia, ahora discúlpate.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si me niego Arthur? —preguntó con aburrimiento el menor, aunque interiormente estaba asustado—. ¿Darme un sermón de dos horas sobre lo que debo y no debo decir?, ¿castigarme quitándome mis hamburguesas? Adivina, no puedes hacerlo.

—No, esas cosas funcionarían con tus hermanos, pero tú, Alfred F. Jones, acabas de cruzar esa línea.

Las naciones miraron expectantes lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Reino Unido tomó a su ex colonia de una oreja y lo arrastró del estrado hasta la salida. Alemania quiso decir algo pero Francia lo obligó a dejar ser el asunto con una tranquilidad asombrosa, como si él supiese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Reino Unido se metió a una sala paralela a la que se usaba para las reuniones y obligó a Estados Unidos a doblarse sobre la mesa alargada parecida a la que utilizaban en la otra habitación.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —susurró Estados Unidos apenas consiente de la situación. No era una colonia, sin embargo estaba actuando como si aún lo fuese, porque se sentía de aquella manera y sus instintos le decían que obedecer era lo mejor—. No tienes que hacerlo con fuerza…

Reino Unido se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitarse el cinturón y doblarlo a la mitad.

—Será como tú lo necesites.

Se alejó y sin mucha ceremonia lo dejó caer firmemente sobre el trasero de Estados Unidos. Durante un minuto el único ruido de aquella sala fue el sonido del cuero mordiendo la carne a través del uniforme militar a un ritmo constante.

Estados Unidos tenía las ideas confusas, y el dolor que se extendía sobre su parte posterior no le ayudaba nada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Reino Unido le había castigado de aquella forma? No lo recordaba, aunque sentía que había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era una colonia. Se mordió el brazo para no gritar, pero eso no impidió que las lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto? —Preguntó el inglés cumpliendo con una vieja rutina, deteniéndose por un momento.

—Por mis ideas infantiles —respondió con la voz apretada, el inglés repitió la pregunta y dejó caer un nuevo azote—. ¡Ay! Por- por amenazar a varias naciones con convertirlas en una base militar —_a mis hermanos, a ti, _agregó mentalmente. No lo había dicho en serio, o al menos no pensó que su ex tutor se lo tomaría de aquella manera.

Otro minuto pasó antes de que Reino Unido se detuviese y ayudase a un descompuesto Estados Unidos a reincorporarse.

—El humor negro se queda para las series televisivas, no para el trabajo —sentenció el británico mientras salían.

La sala de reuniones había sido un hervidero de opiniones durante el rato que ambos habían estado ausentes, pues la "pequeña" conversación entre ambos había sido perfectamente audible para todos, cuando ambos rubios regresaron el silencio se reinstauró una vez más.

—Aún esperamos tus disculpas —apresuró el inglés, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Alemania, de esas que ponía cuando anunciaba que la reunión había terminado.

—Lo siento — dijo escuetamente, mirando a sus hermanos de reojo quienes ya no se veían molestos sino culpables.

Los italianos aceptaron las disculpas de forma incomoda, esperaban que Estados Unidos no tomase represalias con ellos. Alemania se apresuró a indicar que la reunión había finalizado y junto con un disgustado Suiza obligaron a todas las naciones a abandonar la sala. Cuando quedaron solos nuevamente, Arthur se sentó en la mesa de reuniones y Alfred se puso a su lado escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello.

—Lo siento —repitió en un susurró, Arthur negó con la cabeza sacándose la culpabilidad de encima. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su ex colonia y se mantuvieron en esa posición un rato más hasta que Alfred estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para que ambos abandonaran el lugar.


End file.
